<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me? by hyuninloveland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539284">Stay With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninloveland/pseuds/hyuninloveland'>hyuninloveland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Multi, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninloveland/pseuds/hyuninloveland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lost in thought when it happens. He's not paying attention, staring blankly at the sky, walking slowly. He feels a sharp pain through his hip.</p><p>The next thing he remembers is him blinking blackness from his vision, squinting at the bright streetlights overhead. He's laying on his stomach, cheek resting on the ground, hands pressed into the asphalt. That's probably what prevented his head from bouncing against the hard surface of the road. He looks to his right, his board is slowing rolling away from his body, his camera lays next to him. Jeongin's brain finally catches up to him, he can feel throbbing pain from his hands and knees, most likely scraped to all hell. His entire right lower side is burning, like he was hit with a very big baseball bat.</p><p> </p><p>more tags to be added<br/>*i have posted this work on wattpad under the same name as well*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: An Unsightly Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !! It's Ev ! This is my first work on ao3, I hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin was late, very late in fact. His parents were going to be furious. He had told them that he would be back home by eight pm, it was eleven thirty according to the weird old clock pole-thing in the park that he was currently walking through. He had left his phone at home, hence his lack of knowledge of the time that had passed. Jeongin and his father had an argument earlier in the day, school related, as always. He decided that he wanted to blow off some steam. He had grabbed his skate board and camera, told his parents he was going out, and left. Before he had walked out of the side door of his house, his mother yelled for him to be home by eight. He shouted back something along the lines of, "Yes, mother dearest."</p><p>     Now here he was, three and a half hours late, wandering the streets of his large-ish town, wondering if it was worth it to go back home and get scolded by his father for the up-tenth time this week. With a sigh, he decides that it would be better to wait until he knew his parents were asleep to sneak back into his house. He could get in trouble tomorrow, if his dad started yelling at him now, he would probably yell back. Jeongin really wasn't in a mood to be yelling this late, he would probably burst into tears. Manly tears of course.</p><p>     With his mind made up, he turns and skates down the sidewalk to his favorite spot. There was a pond about a thirty minute skate from his house. It was surrounded by trees and a few hills, so it was mostly hidden. During the day people had picnics under the willow trees close to the pond's edge, but closer to dark, it was completely abandoned. Jeongin liked to come here after dark and lay on the small wooden pier and gaze at the stars. If he came while the sun was still setting, he would take a million pictures of the gorgeous site. It had become his safe space to sort through his thoughts and take as many picture as he could.</p><p>     See, his father was a very stern man, he thought Jeongin's love of photography was "girly" and "wasn't a useful hobby." He believed that Jeongin should excel in every study he was introduced to and follow in his footsteps of being a successful lawyer. Jeongin didn't want that, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet, but it definitely wasn't that. His mother was less strict with his studies, but she still wanted what she thought was best for him so she tried to shelter him a lot. This in turn led to Jeongin not having many friends, his parents didn't like him hanging out with people outside of school. The only real friend he had was Seungmin, his best friend. His parents thought he should be using his time to study. The only time they really let him leave the house was times like these, when they had just fought and each one of them needed a breather. His dad hated him leaving after an argument, but his mother had always butted in before his father could make him stay. Jeongin will always be grateful for that.</p><p>     When Jeongin feels as if over an hour has passed, he slowly gets up and brushes the back of his jeans off. He doesn't want to go back, but he knows he has to. Walking as slowly as possible he makes his way back home. When he passes the subway station, he reads the time. 1:18 am. It's alright, tomorrow is a school holiday. Maybe his dad will wake up late in the morning, rush to leave for work, and not bother Jeongin until after he gets back. He hopes the same for his mother.</p><p>     He's lost in thought when it happens. He's not paying attention, staring blankly at the sky, walking slowly. He feels a sharp pain through his hip.</p><p>     The next thing he remembers is him blinking blackness from his vision, squinting at the bright streetlights overhead. He's laying on his stomach, cheek resting on the ground, hands pressed into the asphalt. That's probably what prevented his head from bouncing against the hard surface of the road. He looks to his right, his board is slowing rolling away from his body, his camera lays next to him. Jeongin's brain finally catches up to him, he can feel throbbing pain from his hands and knees, most likely scraped to all hell. His entire right lower side is burning, like he was hit with a very big baseball bat.</p><p>     He suddenly realizes, someone is talking to him. "-okay? Hey, buddy, are you okay? Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" Jeongin looks up at the boy, no, man. It could be because Jeongin just had his brain scrambled like eggs on a Saturday morning but this man was FINE. AS. HELL.</p><p>     Just then Jeongin realizes that he's gaping at this man like he's a fish, opening and closing his mouth like a dumbass. "Uh, yeah, I think I'm okay. What happened?" The mysterious hot hunk of a man helps him to his feet slowly, steadying him with a hand on his forearm. "I kinda hit you with my car." Ah, so that's why Jeongin felt like he got hit by a truck, well, by a really expensive looking sports car actually.</p><p>     "Let me take you to the hospital, I did hit you with my car so it's the least I can do." "No, no, it's fine, I'll be fine." If Jeongin went to the hospital, they would surely call his parents, he would be grounded for months. "Seriously buddy, I think I should take you to the hospital, you might have a concussion," mysterious dude insisted, grabbing Jeongin's board from where it had stopped rolling a few feet from them.</p><p>     Okay, Jeongin could do one of two things, he could let this very fine ass man drive him to the hospital or he could decline his offer and wobble home in pain and hope something wasn't broken. Yeah, option one sounded a lot better at this point in time.</p><p>     "Okay, I'll let you take me to the hospital, under one condition, I am in no way contacting my parents about this," his tone was final, he even went as far as pointing his finger at him to make the point clear. The man hums a bit, "You're a bit feisty for someone that just got hit by a car. Alright, no parents." He leads Jeongin to the passenger side of the vehicle and opens the door for him, after Jeongin picks up his camera. Once he is inside, the man places Jeongin's skateboard on the back floor board. The car is still running so once Mr. Mysterious is in the car he puts his seatbelt on, but doesn't make any move to start driving.</p><p>     After a few moments Jeongin speaks up, "Um, -" "Put your seatbelt on," he is interrupted before he can get a word out. Confused at the sudden stern tone he tries to speak again, "What-" "Put your seatbelt on, I won't ask again, and we won't move until you do." Jeongin's quick to obey.</p><p>     Once his seatbelt is on, the man's face relaxes from it's serious look, "My name's Hyunjin, by the way." His tone has softened as well. He puts the car in drive. "Mine's Jeongin." He swears he hears Hyunjin say something like "cute" under his breath, but he can't be sure. Then they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: A Shot in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/I cannot believe I just ran over a goddamn kid./</p><p>     Hyunjin glances over at Jeongin. He's sitting quietly, occasionally looking at his scuffed up hands. </p><p>     He didn't mean to hit him, one second he was there and the next he wasn't. It also doesn't help that Jeongin is wearing a dark blue hoodie with black jeans. No one would've seen him, no, that's a lie. Hyunjin is just an idiot. He knows not to look at his phone while he's driving, but Jisung was blowing up his phone so much that he just wanted to answer so he would shut up.</p><p>     Speaking of the devil, his phone lit up with Jisung's contact name, Annoying Squirrel. Normally, he would just ignore the call, but this was the sixth time Jisung's called him in the last half hour. Now, Jisung is annoying, but not to this extent, something had to be wrong. </p><p>     "Can you answer that for me, please?" Jeongin looks at him with an adorably confused face, "Me?" "Yes, you. You're the only one here besides myself, correct?" Hyunjin doesn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it does, but Jeongin just nods and grabs the phone. </p><p>     "Hello?" Jeongin asks shyly. /Cute./ "Uh, my name is Jeongin," a pause, " Yes, he's right here." Jeongin looks at Hyunjin with wide, curious eyes, "He says he needs to talk to you, and that it's really important." With a sigh, Hyunjin takes the phone from Jeongin. "Yes Jisung, can I help you?" "Boss! While Changbin was on patrol, he- he was shot! He's bleeding everywhere! I-I don't know what to do, Felix is freaking out and I have no idea where Minho is!" It's all spoken in one breath, so fast that Hyunjin has to take a second to process what was said. </p><p>     Once Hyunjin understands he immediately responds,"Keep pressure, I'm on my way." He tosses his phone into Jeongin's lap. Speeding up to well over the speed limit he tells Jeongin, "New plan, we're going to my place." "W-what? Your place, wh-what do you mean?" "A friend of mine has just been shot, no more questions." He steels his voice, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>      Jeongin sits in, what looks like, shock but ultimately stays quiet. Less than fifteen minutes later, they pull into a very large driveway, Hyunjin presses a button on the remote attached to his car's visor, opening the gate. They pull up to a decently large two story house. Hyunjin glaces at Jeongin. He didn't mean to scare the poor boy but his friend needs him and he wasn't just going to leave Jeongin on the side of the road. He walks around to the passenger's side of the car and opens the door. </p><p>     "Out, follow me, don't wander, don't speak to anyone unless I say you can." Okay, in hindsight, he could be nicer about this whole thing. He did basically kidnap this kid, but he isn't really a nice person, so he doesn't know why he's even worried about the kid's feelings. "Come on, out." </p><p>     Jeongin slowly steps out of the car, moving aside so Hyunjin can close the door. Hyunjin turns sharply and walks quickly to the front door. Jeongin jogs to keep up with his pace. The hallways pass in a blur, and soon enough they're down a flight of stairs. Jeongin falters for a second, it almost looks like a medical bay on the entire right side of the large basement like room. The other half is walled off, with multiple doors along it. A group of people are hovering around a bed. </p><p>     Jisung turns and immediately spots Hyunjin when he walks in. "Hyunjin, thank god you're here. He's not doing so hot." "Everyone, move." Hyunjin parts the crowd with his presence, rather than his words. He looks down at Changbin, single shot to his inner shoulder, close to his collar bone, deep but easily fixed. "You idiot." Changbin finally opens his eyes a crack, "Hah, glad to see you too boss, love to chat with you but this thing hurts like a bitch and I'd rather it be removed quickly."</p><p>     Hyunjin rolls his eyes, /yep he'll be fine./</p><p>     He looks over his shoulder at Jeongin, "Felix, would you please take Jeongin up to the kitchen and doctor up his wounds." Felix is quick to respond, glad to have something distract him. "Of course, Mr. Hwang!" Felix turns towards the boy, Jeongin, and causiously grabs his hand. "Lets get all that dried blood off of you huh?" He leads him up the stairs, already talking his ear off and asking him questions. </p><p>     "Alright, lets make this quick." Hyunjin turns back to the bed Changbin is laying on. He begins giving orders, falling into a routine that, sadly, has been ingrained into his conscious with how many times he has preformed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !! Also chapter three is already done lol, I'm writing this a lot faster than I thought I would.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Unlikely Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung walks into the kitchen after cleaning up, Hyunjin was still downstairs, finishing up the last of Changbin's stitches. He had told Jisung to check on the two boys, Felix and Jeongin. When he enters, Felix is talking rapidly, how he could have this much energy at, he glance at the stove, 3:48 am, he would never know. Jeongin has his head in his hand, eyes drooping. He keeps making noises of interest towards what Felix is saying. Jisung isn't really sure if he's actually paying any attention though. </p><p>     "Hey Lix, everything good up here?" He places his hand on the back of Felix's chair, leaning over his shoulder. "Of course! I was just telling Innie about how I broke my leg in the fourth grade!" Just then Hyunjin walks up the stairs, sleeves rolled up, lazily drying his hands on a towel. "Oh no, Hyunjin, he's given him a nickname. There's no turning back, we have to keep him." Hyunjin scoffs, "Lixie gives nicknames to everyone he meets." "Not true! Only the people I like!" Felix scrunches up his nose all cute-like. </p><p>     Jeongin takes the time, while everyone else is talking, to finally get a good look at Hyunjin. He couldn't before, it was either too dark or too crazy to focus. Hyunjin's in a well fitting white button up, blood stains, that were probably not there before, dot the front. He fills out the shirt nicely, you can tell he has quite a bit of muscle beneath it. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows make his forearms look strong, and the peeking of a tattoo on his left forearm that he can't quite get a good look at, intrigues him. Hyunjin's also wearing black dress pants, obviously tailored, they fit far too well not to be. /Don't look at his butt, don't look at his butt, damn that's a nice booty./  To top it off, he wears a nice pair of dress shoes, slightly creased but not by much. </p><p>     Once Jeongin finishes his once-over, he trails is eyes slowly back up to Hyunjin's face, up his lips, over his nose, and to his eyes, eyes that are watching him closely. A smirk begins to form on Hyunjin's pretty lips. Thankfully he doesn't call him out on his staring, just smiles and then says softly, "Let me go change quickly then I'll take you home, is that alright?" Jeongin can only nod. </p><p>     As Hyunjin turns the corner, Felix speaks, fondly, "He must really like you, he's never this nice to new people, hell, he's not even that nice to us." Jeongin turns to him with a look of confusion, "Really? He seems like such a kind person." "Oh, he is, he just doesn't know how to show it properly half the time," Jisung speaks up from his perch behind Felix. </p><p>     Jeongin hums, looking past Jisung at the painting behind him, mind too sleepy to process much of anything. </p><p>     "Are you a photographer?" Jeongin is brought back by Felix excitedly pointing at his camera slung around his neck. "Sorta, it's really just a hobby of mine," he shrugs his shoulders. Felix makes grabby hands at Jeongin and vibrates in his seat, "Can I see? What kind of pictures do you take? I love photography but I've never taken the time to learn how to use a camera!" Jeongin is taken aback by the burst of energy that comes from Felix. </p><p>     Jisung has moved to the fridge, searching for something. He waves his hand in their direction with his head still in the icebox. "Lix, buddy, calm down, you're scaring him." "No it's fine, of course you can see, just be careful." </p><p>     Jeongin pulls the camera from around his neck and turns it on. Passing it to Felix, he explains how to search through the recent pictures he's taken. Felix takes the camera excitedly and begins looking through the photos. He's calm clicking through the pictures for a while but after some moments he speaks up. "Is this your boyfriend? He's very pretty."</p><p>     Jeongin's head shoots up. Felix has turned the camera towards him and on the tiny screen is a picture he had secretly taken of his best friend, Seungmin. The picture was taken last week, Seungmin had gotten all dressed up for some student counsel ceremony. He had makeup on, glittery eyelids sparkling against the sunset behind his figure. Head thrown back in laughter, soft smile on his face. It's one of the best pictures Jeongin has ever captured. </p><p>     "No, that's my best friend." A fond smile makes it's way onto Jeongin's face, "but I agree, he is very pretty." </p><p>     Felix turns the camera screen back to himself. He lingers on the photo and hums to himself a bit, before moving on to the next picture.</p><p>     "Alright, Jeongin, are you ready?" Hyunjin turns the corner into the kitchen. He had changed into a pair of black jeans, a nice silk top tucked into the waistband. Did this guy not own casual clothes or something? </p><p>    Jeongin just nods, standing up. He stretches his stiff muscles, it's the first time he has gotten up since he had arrived there. Before he could blink, Felix was hugging him. "By Innie! Please visit sometime!" Jeongin flinches at the pressure on his sore side but hugs back, loosely, regardless. </p><p>     He waves at Jisung before making his way to Hyunjin, who leads him back through the house and out to his car. When Jeongin attempts to open the passenger door, Hyunjin stops him with a hand on his wrist. He pulls the door open for Jeongin and shuts the door softly once he is in. Jeongin finds that slightly odd but endearing at the same time. </p><p>     He spaces out as soon as he gives Hyunjin his address, too sleepy to pay attention to the surroundings passing by. Before he knows it, Hyunjin is slowing to a stop outside of his quaint two story home. </p><p>     They are both silent for a few moments before Hyunjin speaks up, "I'm really sorry about hitting you with my car, and not taking you to the hospital like I said I would." Jeongin's sleep deprived brain thought that now would be a great time to start laughing, and not one of those cute giggle's either, a gross cackle of a laugh. </p><p>     "No, it's really okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Thank you for driving me home, I appreciate it." With that, Jeongin opens the door before Hyunjin can say anything else and gets out. He gives Hyunjin a small wave before he shuts the car door, walking to his front door and finding the spare key he keeps buried in the flower bed. </p><p>     Once he is inside, he creeps quietly upstairs to his room. He is way too exhausted to shower, even though he is a bit grimy. He simply changes his clothes, being careful of all of the scrapes he has accumulated. Grabbing his phone, he looks at the time, 4:59 am, his parents would be awake in less than an hour to get ready for work. He scrolls through all of his missed calls and messages. He ignores all of the ones from his parents, it seems that they stopped trying to contact him around 10 pm. Jeongin focuses on the missed call from Seungmin and reads the message that followed it. </p><p>     From: Seungminnie - Your parents called me and said that you've been gone for hours and aren't answering your phone? Are you okay?</p><p>To: Seungminnie - I'm fine, wild night, update you later.</p><p>Jeongin keeps his reply short and simple, he really just wants to lay down in his soft bed and sleep for seventeen hours straight. So that's what he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are very appreciated !! i'm sorta posting these as i write them and i'm flying through this story, i really hope you like it so far !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin rolls over with a groan, his bones cracking with every movement. Peeling his eyes open, he grabs blindly for his phone to stop the insistent ringing.  Once he succeeds, he lays on his back staring at the ceiling, dreading the school day ahead of him. </p><p>    He slept for most of the day before, he woke shortly before his parents got home from work. Surprisingly there was no yelling. They acted as if he hadn't been missing for hours and not answering their phone calls. They ate dinner in peaceful silence and then went to do their own things before bed.</p><p>     Now it was the next day, Jeongin has to be at school in less than an hour. Thank god it is his last year of high school, he would probably kill over if he had to go through high school any longer. With a groan, he pushes himself off of his bed and begins his morning routine. </p><p>    Jeongin had accidentally left his skateboard in Hyunjin's car the other night, so he's forced to walk to school this morning. He also stupidly forgot to ask for Hyunjin's number, not that he really needs it, he is just a dude that hit him with his car. He shouldn't want to see him so much again, but could you blame him? That man was fine. </p><p>     The beginning of the school day flies by, he doesn't have any friends in his earlier classes so he tries his hardest to pay attention to the teachers while he thinks about Hyunjin and his friends. Now that he isn't sleep deprived and in slight shock, he finds the whole interaction odd. Hyunjin's friend, Changbin he thinks his name was, was shot for God's sake. They didn't take him to the hospital. They live in a very large house with a medical bay in the basement, and apparently Hyunjin has some sort of medical background. The whole thing screams sketchy and yet, they were so kind to him, they didn't seem like bad people. </p><p>     The bell ringing for lunch jerks him out of his thoughts. He gathers his things and waits by his classroom door for Seungmin. Once he sees him, he simply looks him up and down and says, "I know something happened, so spill." "Okay, but it's kind of a long story." </p><p>     They walk outside to their favorite lunch spot; under a large apple tree, far from the other noisy students. Once they settle down, Seungmin gives him a pointed look. </p><p>     Jeongin starts with a sigh, "So, I got hit by a car-" "WHAT-" "but it's okay because the dude is hot." Seungmin pauses at that. "Okay, he's hot, I'm very intrigued, continue." So Jeongin does, he explains everything in rough detail, trying not to leave anything out.</p><p>     "Okay, first of all, I'm glad you're not hurt, well, too badly. Secondly, they sound hella sketch, like who in the hell gets shot first off, not only that, but also doesn't go to the hospital for said wound?" </p><p>    "I don't know man, I know as much as you do, all I know is that they seemed like good people," Jeongin bites into the apple that he has been munching on the better half of the time they've been talking. The shrill sound of the bell sounds, signaling the end of lunch.</p><p>     "I'm coming over after school and we're talking about this more," Seungmin says as he gathers all of his belongings. His tone is final, even if Jeongin wanted to protest, he couldn't. "Sir, yes sir." With that they agree to meet in front of the school and walk together. Seungmin has student council things to do for the rest of the day so he won't be attending his normal classes with Jeongin today. </p><p>     The rest of the day passes in a blur. Before he knows it, Jeongin is standing on the sidewalk a little ways from the school entrance, watching Seungmin walk down the stairs. They simply nod at each other and start the walk to Jeongin's home. They get a bit away from their school, still in seeing distance but not close enough to be surrounded by students, when a car pulls up next to them. Jeongin tries to ignore it, thinks that it is just another student or parent waiting on someone. Then he takes a closer look and recognizes the vehicle. The window rolls down.</p><p>     "You forgot this," Hyunjin says, holding up Jeongin's camera. Shit, he completely forgot he had it with him that night. "Your skateboard is also in the back seat." Jeongin just stares for a moment before Seungmin nudges his arm.</p><p>     "Thank you! I was worried that I wasn't going to get them back, not that I think that you would steal them, but you didn't have my number and-" Hyunjin just smiles gently at Jeongin's rambling. "Why don't I give you two a ride home?" </p><p>     "We'd love that!" Seungmin beats him to the punch, already opening the back door. Hyunjin just chuckles and leans over his seat to push the passenger door open for Jeongin. With a slight blush, he gets in the passenger's seat of Hyunjin's car.</p><p>     They're not even two seconds into the short drive to Jeongin's house when Seungmin speaks up. "Hello, my name is Seungmin. I know your name is Hyunjin, what do you do for a living?" "Seung!" Jeongin whips around to look at his friend. Before he could get anything else out, Hyunjin butts in. "It's alright Jeongin. I own a family business, I run it with my friends." He replies smoothly, and then continues with, "What grade are you guys in?" </p><p>     It stuns Seungmin how quickly and smoothly Hyunjin changed the subject that he just replies: "We're seniors, how old are you?" "Twenty-Four, how old are you two?" Hyunjin fires back just as quick. Jeongin answers this time, "We're both nineteen." "Hmm, that's good," Hyunjin replies with a hum. "Why is that good?" "I just thought you were younger, that's all." Jeongin is a bit weirded out by that last bit but Hyunjin continues before he can dwell much on it. "Do either of you have siblings?" </p><p>     Seungmin and Jeongin share a cautious look, "We each have a sibling in college." Seungmin answers for them both. "And you both live with your parents, correct?" Hyunjin continues in a relaxed manner, one hand resting on the wheel. "Yes," Jeongin says this carefully, the questions were getting a bit too personal considering they don't know much about this man.</p><p>     Just then Jeongin's house comes into view. As soon as the car stops, he jumps out before Hyunjin can get his door for him, "Thank you so much for the ride, and for bringing my stuff back." Seungmin and Jeongin gather their things and say another round of thanks. Before Jeongin can close the door, Hyunjin stops him.</p><p>     "Here, this is my number, if you ever need help, just call me, okay?" Jeongin grabs the business card from Hyunjin with a tight smile and nods. Hyunjin waits to drive away until both boys are inside. </p><p>     "Did you see how he avoided the job question, and that whole convo was weird, 'here's my number if you ever need help,' talk about creepo." Seungmin throws his belongings across Jeongin's bed. "Yeah that was a little weird." Jeongin stares at the business card. /Mr. Hwang Hyunjin./ "Like, you two barely know each other, he hit you with his car for God's sake!" </p><p>     After awhile of the two boys discussing the events that took place, Jeongin's parents arrive home, his mother first and then his father fifteen minutes after.</p><p>     "Hi Mrs. Yang! Do you mind if me and Jeongin go down to the arcade for a few hours?" They had decided that they needed a distraction from all the weird that has happened the last few days. Jeongin, of course, has Seungmin ask. His mother could never say no to his cute smile and puppy eyes.</p><p>     "Of course not, sweetie! Just make sure to be home at a reasonable time, tonight is a school night." "We promise, thank you!" They quickly make their way out of the house before Jeongin's father can stop them. Pleased with their escape, they race each other all the way down the block. They stop once Jeongin's bruised side begins aching. </p><p>     Seungmin bumps his shoulder into Jeongin's good side, "You were right." "I'm always right, but what for this time?" They slow their pace a bit, breathing heavier than they had been before. "He was hot, minus the creepiness." Jeongin can't help but laugh, "Yeah, him being creepy kinda makes him less hot, huh?" </p><p>     They're on the edges of the town now, weaving in and out of alleyways to make their trip faster. Throwing random things they find at each other, trying to scare one another every chance they get. "Hey, Jeong? I think there's a car following us." "Oh cut it out Seung, that won't work on me, you can't use my own trick against me." He's walking ahead of Seungmin so he can't see his face, but he can hear the seriousness in his voice with the next statement. </p><p>     "Jeongin, seriously, I've seen that same car pass us about four times, and they're driving suspiciously slow." "Okay, well lets get out of this alley and onto the actual streets." Jeongin grabs his friend's hand and speed walks to the exit of the alley. </p><p>    Just then a dark suv pulls in and blocks the exit, two men quickly jump out of the vehicle and charge for them. "Run, run the other way now!" The boys turn on their heels and sprint towards the other end of the alley. Something catches on Jeongin's jacket that he's wearing, it jerks him back, pulling Seungmin with him. They both land on top of each other, sprawled on the ground. The men from before are standing over them, one of them was the thing that jerked on Jeongin's jacket. </p><p>     No words are exchanged, the men just grab the boys by the arms and cover their mouths. They lead them to the suv, shove them in the back and shut the doors. Seungmin lands on top of Jeongin and they struggle to help each other up. The first thing Jeongin does is scream for help and jerk on the door handle. It's locked, of course. A screen separates the front and back, one of the men bang on it and tells them to be quiet. "Help! Let us go you bastards! My father is a very respectable man in this town, he'll ruin you!" Seungmin pounds on the window closest to him. </p><p>     The door opens and Seungmin almost falls out. The man grabs a hold of him and tapes his wrists together. "Hey! Stop that! Let him go!" Jeongin goes to lunge at the man, at the same time the other door opens and the other man grabs him. He tries to struggle but these guys are much, much bigger than they are. Once their wrists are bound, the men tape over their mouths. The man holding Seungmin grips his face in one large hand, "You tell daddy that I don't give a shit." He shoves Seungmin's face away and he falls back against Jeongin. </p><p>     The two men close the doors and get into the front seats, driving off calmly as if they hadn't just kidnapped two teenage boys. Jeongin can pick up bits and pieces of what they're saying. "-boss... happy... -jin's... -friend..." Jin? Does he mean Hyunijn? Did Hyunjin send these people to kidnap them? /No/, he can't see Hyunjin doing something like that, /he had helped him that night./ </p><p>     /"If you ever need help, just call me, okay?"/ Jeongin is very glad that he decided to secretly put Hyunjin's number in his phone before they left the house that afternoon. He very slowly scoots towards Seungmin until their sides are flush together. Seungmin looks at him oddly until Jeongin signals him to his pocket. He immediately catches on, thank the lord for smart friends, and moves his body to get the phone from Jeongin's front pocket. They definitely struggle to get it out, and then almost drop it once they do get a hold of it. </p><p>    Jeongin struggles to open the contact into his messaging app while Seungmin keeps watch. He quickly shares his location and a simple message before the car comes to a screeching halt, the two kidnappers finally catching on. </p><p>     The doors are ripped open and then there are screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: What the Hell is Happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is such a mess, i'm sorry, idk if my writing is getting better or worse as this story goes on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin is sitting in his office when he receives the message. The chime of his phone draws his attention away from the papers he's going over.</p><p>Unknown Sender: unknown sender has shared their location with you</p><p>Unknown Sender: help</p><p>     He's confused by the first message, but when the second comes through, he's out of his chair in a flash. He snatches his phone off of the desk and runs down to the basement where the rest of the team is. "Everyone suit up, we're leaving in five."</p><p>     No one questions him, they all jump up and do as told.</p><p>     Let's introduce the team:</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin: Leader of one of the biggest gangs in the state; Miroh, small arms specialist.</p><p>Lee Minho AKA Lee Know: second in command, hand to hand combat specialist, knife specialist.</p><p>Han Jisung AKA HAN: explosive specialist, firearm specialist</p><p>Lee Felix: driver, large arms specialist</p><p>Seo Changbin: hand to hand combat specialist, explosive specialist, currently on medical rest</p><p>Bang Chan: stats not available, undercover on enemy base</p><p>Woojin: stats not available, undercover on enemy base</p><p>     This was the elite of the elite, the only people that Hyunjin trusted his life with, trusted to lead by his side.</p><p>     "Felix, we need something fast, they're moving into enemy territory." </p><p>     "Got it Boss." Felix gives a small salute towards Hyunjin as he runs off to find an appropriate vehicle.</p><p>     "Lee Know, bring med kits, I'm not sure how ugly this is going to get. We're also going to need back up, call in four trusted members." </p><p>     "Yes sir." Minho is immediately on the phone and within seconds, the members called are present.</p><p>     "Han, no explosives this time, there's one to two hostages that may be with the enemy." A few gasps are heard around the artillery room. </p><p>     "Hyunjin, are you saying, is it-" Felix is already back and placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>     "Yes Felix, I believe that they have Jeongin, and maybe his friend Seungmin as well."</p><p>     "Those fuckers! I'm going to rip their faces off for touching Innie!" It's Jisung this time, shoving his weapon into the waist band of his jeans.</p><p>     "Alright, everyone load up. Team one, in Felix's vehicle, team two in the other." Hyunjin points at the vehicles as he mentions them, his voice shows no emotion, flat and authoritative.</p><p>     Within seconds, they're speeding out of the driveway and down the road. Hyunjin checks his phone, Jeongin's location has stopped a few miles outside of the enemy's territory. Probably a trade off location. They need to get there soon.</p><p>     Thirty long minutes later, they come up on the location, Jeongin's phone seems to not have moved in the past half hour. They play it safe and park a ways away. Everyone unloads and gathers to hear their orders.</p><p>     "Team one will lead the front, team two will break wide and circle around to keep the enemy from taking off in the other direction with the hostages. The hostages are our main priority, do not harm them or else. Understood?" Hyunjin falls into his leader position quickly, it's been a while since they had a mission but his skills are far from rusty.</p><p>     Everyone else chimes back with a, "Yes sir."</p><p>     They begin their mission and pull their weapons, right before the location is in sight, team one holds and waits as the other team circles around the enemy. The signal is received a few minutes later and they advance. It's a complete ambush, the enemy has no idea that they are coming.</p><p>     Hyunijn shoots with deadly accuracy at anyone who dare raise their weapon against him, but never shoots a fatal blow, they may be the enemy but they're human too. </p><p>     There's a scream and Hyunjin whips his head around, two men are dragging a kicking and screaming Jeongin and Seungmin. The man on the left drops Seungmin when the boy manages to elbow him between the legs. He starts for them, eyes full of fiery rage.</p><p>     Suddenly, Hyunjin is tackled from behind, he had let his guard down.</p><p>     Hyunjin lands on his back, arms outstretched, gripping the other man's arms. The man tries to land a punch but Hyunijn moves his head to the side. </p><p>     The fist connects hard with the ground, right next to his ear. He pulls his leg up underneath him and shoves. The man goes flying, landing on his back. Before he has a chance to get back up, he pulls the man up by the front of his shirt and knocks him clean out. </p><p>     Hyunjin quickly turns around, eyes searching for Jeongin and Seungmin. He spots them a few yards from where he last saw them. They're being dragged to a vehicle. He picks his firearm up off of the ground and makes his way to the suv quickly. </p><p>     One of his members makes it there before he can so he relaxes a slight bit knowing that they'll be in good hands. He slows his run to a jog and holsters his weapon. Complete trust his team.</p><p>     He sees his member take hold of Seungmin's arm. Hyunjin's jog turns into a full sprint when the member from team two starts helping the enemy shove the two boys into the suv and shuts the doors. </p><p>     A traitor, in one of his highest ranks, he's in absolute shock. </p><p>     "Felix!" He calls to the closest member he can see and points to the suv. Felix is quick to catch on and shoves the man he was fighting away. Hyunjin stops running and pulls out his firearm. He blows the back tire before running again. </p><p>     He makes it to the suv at the same time Felix does. </p><p>     Felix elbows out the driver's window and rips the door open, he's quick to incapacitate the man, jumping across the seats towards the other enemy. Hyunijn tries to open the back door but it won't budge.</p><p>     He looks through the window, Jeongin's on the other side, hands pressed to the window, eyes teary and pleading. Hyunjin acts before he thinks.</p><p>     "Back up! I'm busting the window open!" </p><p>     He waits until Jeongin scoots back and covers his face with his arms. Once he shatters the window, he jerks the door open.</p><p>     The next thing he knows, he has his arms full of a sobbing Jeongin. </p><p>     He rubs his back tenderly, "I got you, you're safe now." </p><p>     Jeongin only clutches to him tighter, "I-I thought th-that you wouldn't be able t-to get here in time." Hyunjin shushes his stammering, "I'm here, bubs." </p><p>     He looks over Jeongin's shoulder at Seungmin who has silent tears running down his face. Hyunjin holds out his hand, beckoning Seungmin. He grabs his hand and he pulls him into the hug with him and Jeongin.</p><p>     Seungmin parts from them and wipes his tears. "Well, that was one hell of an experience." </p><p>     It gets all of them to laugh and a small giggle out of Jeongin. The rest of the team gathers around, all of the enemies taken down.</p><p>     Hyunjin tries to pull away from Jeongin but he makes a whining sound and clings to him, refusing to let go. </p><p>     "Bubs, you have to let go, we can't leave if you don't." In response to that, Jeongin pulls his legs up and around Hyunjin's waist. /Smart ass./</p><p>     "I think he's made up his mind, Boss." Minho cuts through the crowd, pats Hyunjin's back, and then holds his hand out to Seungmin, "Come on, lets go home." Seungmin takes his hand and the rest of the team follows behind them all the way back to their vehicles.</p><p>     Jisung appears next to Hyunjin, "The traitor has been subdued and loaded into team two's suv." </p><p>     "Thank you, Han." Jisung nods and rounds the vehicle to sit in the back seat, next to Seungmin, who is between Minho and himself.</p><p>     Hyunjin takes the passenger seat with Jeongin in his lap, still unable to pry the boy from his body. He turns to Felix in the passenger seat, "Drive carefully, if we wreck I will personally finish you off." </p><p>     Felix just laughs, knowing of Hyunjin's weird obsession with everyone wearing their seat belt.</p><p>     By the time they get back to home base. Jeongin and Seungmin are fast asleep. Hyunjin maneuvers himself and Jeongin out of the suv carefully. Minho somehow gets Seungmin in his arms without waking him up, with Jisungs help of course. They take the two boys to the medical bay in the basement.</p><p>     Hyunijn shakes Jeongin awake, as much as he doesn't want to wake him, he has too. Both boys have cuts, scrapes, and bruises that need to be tended too. </p><p>     Jeongin wakes up with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Hyunjin just smiles at the adorable boy in his lap. Jeongin blinks slowly at Hyunjin through sleepy eyes and a soft smile. </p><p>     Once he comes to, he realizes that he is in fact in a very attractive man's lap. </p><p>     Jeongin scrambles out of his lap and onto the bed he was sitting on. Hyunjin just lets out a soft chuckle, "Let's get you cleaned up, bubs."</p><p>     Hyunjin gets up and collects wound dressings. He comes back and sets them on the table next to Jeongin. </p><p>     He gently grabs Jeongin's chin and tilts his head up, dabbing lightly at a cut on his forehead. Jeongin winces a bit at the sting. </p><p>     "Sorry, but I have to clean them or they'll get infected." </p><p>     "It's okay, it just startled me. I didn't think it would burn that much." Hyunjin hums in response, focused on cleaning the small scrapes littering his cheeks.</p><p>     Once he finishes cleaning up his face, he puts a butterfly bandaid on the cut above Jeongin's eyebrow to help it heal. He moves to his scraped up knee, making quick work of it. </p><p>     Hyunjin tugs at the bottom of Jeongin's shirt after he's finished with his knee.</p><p>     "Off." </p><p>     "What? Why?" Jeongin jerks his head up to look at him with wide eyes. </p><p>     "I need to see if you have anymore wounds that need to be patched up." </p><p>     "Oh, well, can, um, I'm- I'm not comfortable taking my shirt off." He looks down at his lap, wringing his hands. </p><p>     "That's alright, come on then, up," he pats Jeongin's thigh, "I'll grab you a change of clothes so that you can shower."</p><p>     Jeongin slides off of the table and follows Hyunjin. He smiles at Seungmin who is sitting on the other bed, being fussed over by both Jisung and Minho, the latter attempting to keep Jisung out of his way so he can work. Felix had disappeared to check on Changbin the moment they entered the house.</p><p>     Hyunjin leads him all the way up to the second floor, down the left hallway and into a room near the end of the hallway.</p><p>     The room is decently large, it holds a king sized, four poster bed in the middle of the room; a large dresser a bit off centered to the bed on the opposite wall; and a large full body mirror in the closest right corner. The color scheme is dark but modern, and there's two doors, one most likely for a closet and the other for a bathroom. They enter the bedroom through the main door, in the left corner of the room.</p><p>     "The bathroom is that door over there," Hyunjin points to the door on the right side of the far wall, on the other side of the bed. </p><p>     "I'll find you some clothes while you shower." </p><p>      He follows his directions and enters the bathroom. It's very modern, there's a claw-foot tub as well as a separate standing shower. </p><p>     Jeongin feels that he deserves a nice relaxing soak in the bath for what he's gone through today. So he starts the water in the tub, finds a nice scented body wash and pours it into the running water.</p><p>     The door opens as soon as he gets relaxed in the warm water, bubbles up to his neck. </p><p>     Jeongin shoots up in the water, startled. </p><p>     "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just making sure that you hadn't drowned." </p><p>     Hyunjin walks farther in and sets a fluffy towel on the counter. </p><p>     "Take as long as you need." </p><p>     With that, Hyunjin turns around and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>     Half an hour later, Jeongin is squeaky clean and wrapped up in the fluffy towel. He peeks into the bedroom and sighs in relief when he sees no one in the room. </p><p>     He walks over to the bed which has a fresh pair of dark grey sweats and a dark red t-shirt on it. He huffs an annoyed breath when he realizes that there isn't a pair of underwear, but he can't blame Hyunjin, he wouldn't want someone else wearing his underwear either. He drops his towel and reaches for the sweats.</p><p>     There's a quick knock on the door before it opens. </p><p>     "Jeongin, you okay in h- oh! I am so sorry." </p><p>     Jeongin screeches and covers himself with the sweats he has in his hands. Hyunjin gets a good look at the dark purple bruise running from his hip to his lower thigh before he turns, his back to Jeongin, hands over his eyes. </p><p>     He had done that. </p><p>     "You need to stop doing that!" Jeongin yells, quickly trying to put on the clothes. </p><p>     "I'm sorry, I'm not used to having people in my room that don't want me to see them naked."</p><p>     A wet towel collides with the back of Hyunjin's head and he whips around to the culprit, "Oh, you little..." </p><p>     Hyunjin lunges for Jeongin. He's quick to yelp and scamper over the bed with a giggle. </p><p>     "No you don't, come here you little fox!" Hyunjin catches Jeongin's ankle and drags him across the bed before tickling him. "No! Stop!" More giggling. "I'm gonna pee my pants!"</p><p>     A soft knock raps on the bedroom door and Seungmin emerges from the hallway, stopping Hyunjin's attack on Jeongin.</p><p>     "Hey you two, Minho said that dinner is ready." </p><p>     "Alright, we'll be down in a second," Hyunjin stands up off of the bed and holds his hand out to Jeongin. </p><p>     "Come on bubs, lets go eat so that you can go to bed." </p><p>     "I'm not a child, Hyunjin," Jeongin rolls his eyes with a fond smile.</p><p>     When they finally make it downstairs, Minho, Jisung, Seungmin, Felix, and Changbin are all sitting around the dining table, two plates are waiting on the table for them. Once they sit down, everyone begins eating. Jeongin doesn't think he's ever had food this good in his entire life. </p><p>     They laugh and joke throughout dinner to keep the mood light.</p><p>     Once everyone is finished, Jisung picks up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen. By this point, it's almost eleven at night, Jeongin's exhausted from everything that's happened today. </p><p>     His head touches the pillow and he's out like a light within seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>